The Fox and The Dragon
by bxbymoons
Summary: She didn't know being a Leader would end up in such a mess. Find out what I mean, later on in the story.


That Act of Laziness...

I woke up groggy as Carrie continuously poked my side, chuckling mischievously while staring at me. "What is it, Carrie?" I groan as she folds her arms. "Geez, sleepy tigress. Get out of bed." She blew a raspberry.

Then a soft, familiar voice entered the room, causing Carrie to giggle even more. I knew that voice because it was none other than my beloved bestfriend, JiYong. He howered over to my side and began to squeeze my love handles. "Nee~!" I squealed as I jumped a bit.

"Come on jagiya, get up. It's Saturday." Ji spoked softly as I still refused to leave the bed, then Ji gave Carrie a certain look, and she excused herself. Ji began to kick off his shoes and remove his clothing until he was in his boxers he had on in his 'Crooked' Music Video. "This is your last chance, Amaya Cashon-Anne Collins. If you do not look like rising up from that bed. Then I will have to take action."

But still no movement from me, I can't believe he really threw my middle name out there, that kind of turned me on, but I was still determined to remain in bed. But then... I heard the bed move and felt my comforter fly off me, exposing my nude body. "Ah-ha. So that's what's underneath jagiya's beautiful blanket." Ji smirked as I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Open up wide, I'm coming in for a landing." Ji then did a full on body slam on me. It was as if this was WWE or something like that. But something was much different, Ji had kissed me like he never had before. "Mmm--!" I went to move, but he had been working out, this I could tell. "We've been bestfriends for a while now, jagiya...time to spice things up." Ji smirked as he saw me blush and smile.

"You ready, yeobo?" He smiled as he couldn't wait to hear me say yes. I give a distinct nod as I rest my hands on his shoulders, giving my thighs a gently squeeze, he pulls my legs open resting my thighs by his sides. He took to fingers and began to insert them into my meow. "Damn, you're tight. Well were..." He smiled as I shut my eyes. Ji rubbed his nose against mine, he gave me a passionate kiss, as he began to trail down my neck and to my stomach.

I felt his teeth nibble on my flesh, thank goodness he wasn't wearing those gold teeth he did in his 'Coup D'etat' music video, or I would have been in trouble. He gave my stomach and flick and then began to crawl his fingers up my chest. This caused me to giggle a little bit, as he inserted another finger in. The feeling was weird, but I wasn't fully awake yet, and Ji could see that.

"Jagiya, you have 10 seconds to wake up before I pull out the big gun~" He spoke in a whimsical tone, but there was nothing whimsical about what was going to happen to me next. I gave a soft moan in response, as Ji slowly removed his 3 fingers from my meow.

He gripped my thighs again, but this time he pulled me closer to him, I slide away from my wonderful, marshmallowy pillow, to be on the lower part of my bed. This caused to actually sit up.

"Hold on to me, and think of something really pretty." Ji whispered in a soft but raspy voice. I wrapped my arms around his neck as if I was giving him a hug. He inserted his manhood in my meow, and I was awake now!

It felt so exhilarating, bouncing up and down like that, I made extra sure I held on.

"Hold...! On...! Tight...! Jagiya...!" He spoked as his thrusts began to be a lot more faster and rougher, he even bit his bottom lip. "Mm, your fat ass is quite a challenge." He looked at me, kissing my lips.

Meanwhile, Kelsey and Ashanti were listening in, both feeling flustered. "What the hell is he doing to her in there?!" Olivia frowned as she closed her eyes, obviously too young to understand. Kelsey turned around and chuckled. "Oh, let's just say... He's waking up Amaya for the day." She nodded feeling assured of herself. Ashanti, rendered speechless by the sounds, moved to her room.

"I have to call Taeyang." Olivia pouting, folded her arms and turning her head. "I want Daesung to wake me up in the morning."

Ji giggled as he rubbed my head a little. "I'm coming in.." He held me tighter as he blinked in amazement when I started moving my hips as well. "Mm, jagiya~!" Ji shrieked as his whiteness found it's home within my meow. I gave a few last moans as I stayed on him. He tried to move, but it was futile, I was nicely relaxed and I was full of his seed.

A knock on the door was the next sound that was made as JiYong who was wide awake, looked around. "Yes?" He answered as Taeyang had peeked his head in to see if evetything was alright. "Yo, oppa? Is everything alrigh--woah..." He noticed the way we were laying out.

Jiyong gave a thumbs up as I was fully awake now, I closed my eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend, jagiya?" He asked me before I attempted to return to sleep. "I love you, and yes." As I closed my eyes, I felt his soft warm hands rub and caress my stomach making it impossible to sleep, he starts to nibble on my earlobe.

"Just think of it jagiya, soon there will be a lovely baby girl in there. She's gonna look just like both of us." He chuckled, Jiyong then remembered his purpose of coming into the room and he began to gently but quickly. "Wake up, we're gonna be late!"


End file.
